back to the past to save the future
by tvdloverkc
Summary: It was hard to think that our parents are dead. Me and my twin sister have no one, no family; they're all dead because of the event that was caused in the past. I will do anything to keep and bring my family back even it means that I sacrifice my life and go back to the past. My name is Ashley Mikaelson and this is my story of how me and my twin sister Elizabeth saved our family.
1. Run away baby

This is my first klaroline fanfic so go easy on me. English is not my first language so if there's any mistake i apologize.

i don't own anything except the plot of the story, they belong to Julie Plec.

i know this first chapter is short, the next chapter will be longer.

* * *

Future 2030 Mystic falls

The house that was once a home of a happy family is now a dark and empty house with a cold atmosphere that surrounds it. The house that was once a home for a couple deeply in love with their family is now a wreck and isolated with crack windows and broken glass on the floor, many pieces of wood laid everywhere on the cold hardwood floor that is now covered with grey ashes. It was obvious that a fight occurred inside.

"You have to run, both of you" said the woman with messy long blonde hair with blood over her shirt, her hands were shaking and she was out of breath. They were inside the house trying to hide while the others were battling silas trying to protect them while failing miserably.

"Were not leaving you alone mum" the woman's daughter cried as she held her mother begging not to leave them, her twin sister was shaking and looking on the ground. Her arms around her body trying to block the cries of her family outside.

"you don't have a choice Ashley, if you don't leave they will get you and kill you like they're doing to the others" Caroline was trying her best to let her daughters go, she has no choice but to let them go, or else Silas will kill them like he did to her husband. Her daughter is the only thing she has left.

"but I don't want to leave you, please don't go mother" Ashley and her twin sister Elizabeth was begging for her mother to not let them go and suddenly the noise outside disappeared they all looked at each other and Caroline looked at her daughter with teary eyes and she took of her heart shaped necklace that her husband gave to her on her birthday and gave it to her oldest daughter who is now crying, her face covered in salty tears. Ashley gripped the necklace inside her palms while shaking her head.

"go and don't come back, ran as past as you can never look back if you hear anything never stop running, we'll be together again I promise okay, I promise" Caroline said gripping her daughters arms. Her daughters looked at her and decided to just do what her mother told them, they hugged their mother tightly.

"goodbye mother will be together again I promise" Ashley whispered in her mothers ears and hugged for the last time and Elizabeth look at her mothers eyes full of tears.

"I love you mother" Elizabeth whispered as her twin sister grabbed her arm and flashed away from the house they once called home.

"I love you and I'm sorry" Caroline whispered and she felt a sting behind her back and her world went dark as she fell on the cold hard ground.


	2. It's time

**__****This is the second chapter guys, i hope you like it :) **

**i don't own anything**

* * *

_"Dad pleeeaaase can you let me fight just this once, I promise I won't get my self killed" Ashley pleaded with her puppy dog eyes that works like a charm on her dad._

_"I told you no, I won't risk your life out there when I know you'll be perfectly safe staying here in our house" Klaus said not looking in her eyes knowing if he did he will end up giving into her._

_She had begged her dad so many times to let her fight but his answer were always the same. She wanted to help her family so much, to not be weak and helpless and do something to keep her family safe. _

_"Fine" Ashley said as she made a face that shows that she's a bit annoyed. She gave up trying to convince her dad as they walk to the house._

_"Sweetheart I know you're perfectly capable of keeping yourself safe but if anything happens to you I will never forgive myself" _

_"I know, I just wish I can help you know" Ashley said as she hugged her father tightly._

_"I know" Klaus said as he whispered it to his daughter's ear and giving her a quick kiss on her forehead._

I woke up from my dream of my dad. I remember that day like it was yesterday, we were just coming back from my training with him when I asked him that question. I have spend half of my life running away and in the end I got will get used to it, with all the moving about the, chaos and in some occasion getting kidnapped by an evil mortal being that uses you to get to your parents to kill them. If it was my choice I would have gone and try defeat Silas but my parents said that were not strong enough and we will get our self killed out there, but the thing is I am strong I've been training with my dad and my uncle Kol since I could walk. I wish my dad would just let me fight for once. We were 10 years old when me and Elizabeth nearly got kidnapped for the first time, but thankfully aunt Rebekah was there to save us. After that little incident dad never left us alone unless someone was with us and he would pick us up after school everyday and if he's busy he gets our aunts or uncles to pick us up. I miss my dad I wish he's here to comfort me and hug me and say that everything will be okay.

I snap out of my thoughts when my sister was shaking me gently and whispering in my ear for me to get up. After we ran from our house we run really fast not knowing where were going, but the weird thing was that when we decided to rest for a while somewhere in the woods, this weird dizzy feeling came rushing into me forcing to fall asleep. The last thing I remember was falling asleep against a tree while Elizabeth was doing the same beside me.

Now as I open my eyes all I can see was trees, everywhere, brown dead leaves on the muddy ground and the sky was bright but not the kind of bright you get on summer time. The wind was quite chilly, but it was soothing against my skin. As I stand up I felt like I had no energy in my body and a wave of nausea hit me.

"I don't feel well sis" I said as I began to sit down on the dirty ground and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I looked at her as my forehead crunched and formed lines.

"I know I felt the same way when I woke up. Don't worry it'll go away soon enough" Elizabeth said as she rubbed my back. She was right, soon enough the sick feeling in my stomach disappear quickly.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked while looking around to figure out where we are. I tried to listen in for any sounds or movements identifying if there's anything or anyone nearby with my vampire hearing.

"I have no idea" she sighed as she walked around the trees and back to me.

* * *

Mystic Falls 2030

"Bonnie what the hell did you do!" Damon asked with a hind of concern in his voice as Bonnie just stared at her grimoire on her lap. Damon was standing in the corner as he witness the witch performs a spell.

"I had no choice, it's the only way to save everyone, it's the only chance we have of defeating Silas" the witch said not looking up from her book.

She didn't like what she did, but she was getting desperate, the people she loves and cares about are dying and she couldn't do anything. She wasn't strong enough to kill him, none of them were. This was the only choice. Sending them to the past is the only thing she can do and think of. She knows she made a huge risk sending them back, she knows the consequences of her action. The outcome of her choice will only lead to it being good or bad.

As she looked at her grimoire, her eyes went wide as she realize what she have done.

"No, this can't be" she said in a low voice that if you're not a vampire you wouldn't be able to hear it.

"What? What's wrong?" Damon said as he walked behind Bonnie and looked over her shoulder.

"I send them in the wrong time" Bonnie said not believing what she has done. She was confused on how she got the spell wrong.

"What! How!" Damon said. He was shocked and his voice gave that away.

"I don't know…. I think I forgot to say what year where they suppose to go" She said as she flipped the pages of her grimoire trying to understand what happened.

"Well what year are they on now?" Damon said in a low voice but it was clear that he was a bit annoyed at what she has done.

"The year where…." Bonnie began to say as she found the right page where the spell was. She stops as she saw the words written on the old brown paper.

"Just say it Bonnie" Damon's voice grew irritated when she didn't answer him. Bonnie looked at Damon and said.

"The year where the originals were still human"


End file.
